


Justice

by DeCarabas



Series: Fugitives Together [38]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCarabas/pseuds/DeCarabas
Summary: Hawke finds some of Anders' doodles. For the prompt: "Angular."





	Justice

Anders leaves his notes lying around their bedroom like his dirty socks - notes from the clinic and notes for the manifesto and notes actually intended for Hawke, in no particular order. Most of them wind up moved downstairs to his workroom eventually, the ones Anders doesn’t feed to the fireplace; but Hawke kind of likes the clutter, the assurance that Anders hasn’t changed his mind and fled the far-too-public Hightown just yet. Except for the dirty socks.

Hawke moves a few papers off his desk to retrieve the book he’d been reading - _Land of the Wilders_ , bookmarks at the stories of Flemeth - and Anders’ notes from last night are decorated with doodles all the way down the side of the page, more drawing than writing. Random swirls and geometric shapes, and then a cluster of templars at the bottom of the page fleeing from some kind of undead creature in heavy armor, the undead lovingly detailed with angular features and dark circles around the eyes.

The few lines of text have been scribbled out so thoroughly Hawke can’t tell what they were; and the notes that look like this, covered in doodles, always tend to end up in the fireplace. It’s a shame; he likes the little bogeyman scaring the templars away.

Maybe Anders won’t mind if he hangs on to this one.


End file.
